touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchouli Knowledge
frame|right Introduction Patchouli Knowledge, a natural witch with a surly attitude and friend to Remilia Scarlet. Despite battling anemia and asthma, she is very proficient in wielding elemental magic, and as a result her weak melee is counterbalanced by a very large and diverse range of projectiles. Her passion for magic and books has lead her to reside in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where she acts as its librarian, leaving so rarely that she is sometimes jokingly referred to as a hikikomori. Normal Moves Bullet Moves 5B (Chargable): Patchouli fires three slightly homing blue orbs in an arc. Fires five when charged. 2B (Chargable): Virtually identical to 5B but at a microscopically lower height. j.B (Chargable): Same as 5B. 5C: Patchouli fires seven slightly homing red orbs in a circle around her. 2C: Patchouli sends a stream of fire in front of her. 6C (Chargable): Patchouli fires a stream of five fast and small blue projectiles in front of her. Fires more (up to ten) when charged. j.C: Same as 5C. j.2C: Patchouli fires 5 red orbs in a downward arc. j.6C (Chargable): Same as 6C. Notes: Patchouli can cancel at any time during her B projectile to a C projectile and then to any skill during her C projectile, making her very effective at providing pressure at range. Special Moves 236B or C: Patchouli fires a large fireball which will break through most opponents projectiles. B version is slower that C version, but C version requires no spirit orbs. 214B or C (Chargable): Patchouli fires three very fast triangular blades. B or C can be held to create more blades and to delay the firing of the blades. 421B or C: Patchouli causes several spikes of ice to fly upwards from the ground, falling back down to damage the opponent. B summons the spikes directly in front of Patchouli, while C summons them farther forward. 623B or C: Patchouli floats upwards on a spiral of wind, pushing opponents backwards. Useful for forcing opponents into a 22B if they dodged toward you. 22B or C: Patchouli causes a geyser to appear beneath an opponent, sending them flying upwards with three hits. Delay between input and actual geyser appearance. Alternate Skill Cards 236B or C: Patchouli sends a very large stream of fire in a large arc in front of her. Button can be held to increase duration. 214B or C: Patchouli fires a single large saw blade towards the opponent. C version fires two blades at varying angles. 421B or C: Patchouli causes two large aqua colored crystals to burst out of the ground on both sides of her, sending the opponent flying upwards. 623B or C: Patchouli fires an instantaneous beam of white spots directly in front of her. Button can be held to delay firing. 22B or C: Patchouli creates a giant floating blue bubble in front of her. the bubble will pop instantly after an enemy attack hits it, doesnt matter if its projectile or melee, if the opponent is touching the bubble as it pops, she will get hit and sent flying away, the damage varies depending on the attack. Spellcards Combos *'Midscreen/Corner BnB: 5AA 5B(3 hits) 5C 214C' Damage: 2345 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Airtight, knockdown. The last three parts must be performed very quickly in sequence. Last shot will miss if it isn't fast enough. Frame Data